dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dameon Clarke
|birthplace = Mississauga, Ontario, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |first_appearance = Dragon Ball Z |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 1984-present |status = Occasionally Active |agent = Mary Collins }}Dameon Clarke (born January 16, 1972 in Mississauga, Ontario) is a Canadian-born American actor and voice actor. His notable voice acting roles have been with FUNimation where he voiced antagonist Cell in Dragon Ball series, junior detective George Kaminski in Case Closed, Younger Toguro in Yu Yu Hakusho, and Scar in Fullmetal Alchemist. On screen, he has portrayed various supporting and guest characters in shows such as Graceland, 24, Castle, Supernatural and Prison Break. He starred in an indie film called How to Be a Serial Killer for which he won several awards at film festivals. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Bora, Tamborine, Bear Thief (ep. 3), Tiger Bandit (ep. 79), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Cell, South Kai, Killa, Upa, Bora, Pigero (ep. 16), Zeshin (ep. 40), Bun's Father (ep. 40), Future Gohan (ep. 164), Torbie (ep. 197), Arqua (ep. 197), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Younger Toguro, Soketsu, Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - George Kaminski (eps. 1-86), Inspector Worthington *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Cell, Poperu (ep. 1), Upa (ep. 40) (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Kazuma Sohma *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Scar *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Proxy One, Detective (ep. 2), AR Disposal Unit Employee (ep. 3), Memory Intervention Ergo (ep. 11) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Cell *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Cell (ep. 99, 122), Fake Mr. Satan (archive audio) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Cell (eps. 3 & 76), Tambourine (ep. 76) OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Demetrious (FUNimation Dub) *'' Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1993) - Future Gohan (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Voyage to Danger'' (1993) - Keith Hayden Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Bora (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Paragus (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Producer (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - South Kai, Arqua, Skullman, Soul 2 *''Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus'' (1995) - Chris, Phillip *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - George Kaminski *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Cell (archive audio) *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Paragus Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Cell Trivia *He received voice-over training from Dale Wilson who, incidentally, also voiced Cell in Dragon Ball Z's Canadian dub. *Since 2007, Clarke has stopped voicing regularly in dubs, having moved to Los Angeles in favor of his live-action career. He has reprised some of his roles on occasion, such as Cell in Dragon Ball Z Kai and Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and Younger Toguro in Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho, though most of his ongoing roles have since been recast. **Mike McFarland replaced him as George Kaminski in Case Closed. **Travis Willingham replaced him as Cell in most Dragon Ball video games since 2009, and Jim Foronda in Episode 152 of Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters. **Kyle Hebert (who voices regular Adult Gohan in the series anyhow) also replaced him as Future Gohan. **J. Michael Tatum replaced him as Scar in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, as well as Bora and Upa in Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters. **Jason Douglas replaced him as both Killa and South Kai in Kai: The Final Chapters. External Links *Dameon Clarke at the Internet Movie Database *Dameon Clarke at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation